


the devil’s triangle

by carnivorousBelvedere



Category: Helluva Boss (Web Series)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, Polyamory Negotiations
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:14:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27278575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carnivorousBelvedere/pseuds/carnivorousBelvedere
Summary: It’s been a long time since Millie married Moxxie. They knew each other so well now. She knew he adored her; he was wrapped around her little finger and happily so.So when she started noticingthe signs, somehow it didn’t bother her much.Those signs being how badly their boss wanted to bang her husband.-Millie suspects Blitzo is into her husband, but what she never expected was that Blitzo might be into her too.
Relationships: Blitzo/Millie/Moxxie (Helluva Boss), Millie/Moxxie (Helluva Boss)
Comments: 17
Kudos: 147





	the devil’s triangle

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Halloween, I’ve had this sitting in my docs for months now so I thought I would post it to celebrate the NEW EPISODE COMING OUT!!!  
> Anyhow, this is a product of me getting fixated on the pilot and watching it every day for like a month.

Moxxie has just finished making dinner. He gazed over his work, satisfied.

“Hey Millie, dinner’s ready!” He calls Millie over and she bounds to the dining table with a grin.

“Oh sweets, what did you make today?” 

“Okay okay, I made grilled artichokes and steak! Your favorite.”

He carries it over to the table and sets it down as she grins at him. “For me??” 

He grins at her. “Anything for you.” 

It’s been a long time since Millie married Moxxie. They knew each other so well now. She knew he adored her; he was wrapped around her little finger and happily so. 

So when she started noticing _the signs_ , somehow it didn’t bother her much. 

Those signs being how badly their boss wanted to bang her husband. 

They both happily dig into the meal.

“So how did you like work today?” Millie asks cheerily but carefully. 

He stabs his fork into his steak. “You were there, sweetie,” he says with a smile, but it doesn’t stay. 

“I was there, Moxxie,” she echoes.

Groaning, he throws his hands up. “Dammit! I can’t fucking handle him anymore!” 

She pauses her fork with steak on it in the middle of the air and frowns at him. 

“Millie, he’s nuts. He has no clue how to run a business. Sometimes I wonder if we-- I!! Should get another job.”

“Aww, but you’re so good at it, Mox!” 

“Is it worth it for my sanity? I don’t think so! He’s fucking _crazy_. Babe, come on, you know he’s crazy.”

“He hired us, so he can’t be all that crazy!”

“He’s pathologically obsessed with us, you mean?”

Millie snorts. “Yeah well, I actually think he likes you,” she says, that ever familiar sly look in her eyes. 

Moxxie doesn’t immediately catch it. Rolling his eyes, he stabs into a piece of steak and angrily shoves it in his mouth. “I think he likes making me miserable, that’s what he likes. Why are we even talking about this again?”

Millie giggles. “No, silly. I mean that he _likes_ you.” 

“WHAT.” Moxxie screams, dropping his fork. “NO!! HE DOESN'T!! That’s absurd! Even for you to joke about!” He crosses his arms and looks away. 

She just laughs. “Babe, babe, I caught him the other day staring at your employee of the month photo.”

“Okay. So.”

“... For three hours.” 

“Ugh.” 

“I dunnooo,” Millie teases, her tail flicking left to right. “I think he has a crush.” 

Moxxie huffs, aggravated. “Whatever! He just definitely doesn’t like me!” His cheeks are just a little pink, though. Mille finds that interesting.

She giggles and launches herself into his lap, as she is prone to do, pressing her nose to his. 

“Well then, me thinks the lady doth protest too much,” she teases, rubbing her nose against his. 

“I am not a lady!!”

One of Millie’s eyebrows uptick and Moxxie’s cheeks fully redden. 

“Ugh!” He groans as she giggles and nuzzles into his face, kissing both his cheeks. “Well, I like you, you know.” 

“Yeah I sure would hope so,” he rolls his eyes but there’s nothing behind it but his consistent fondness. “Because you kind of married me.” 

“Best decision of my life,” she sighs happily and throws her arms around him.

-

The next day at work, Millie can’t find it in herself to suppress her curiosity. 

“Hey boss,” Millie says, showing up in Blitz’s doorway at work later that week.

“Millie! My girl! My dude! What can I do for you, chica.” He quickly puts down whatever questionable reading material he had open, shoving it into a drawer in his desk.

“I have a question.”

“Hit me.” He braces his elbows on the surface and presses his fingers together. 

“... Do you like Moxxie?”

He chokes and turns several shades of violent red, which is hard considering he already is already mostly red. “What the fuck? Of course I don’t! That would be ridiculous! I don’t like anyone! I don’t even like you!”

“Oh? You don’t like me?” Her voice takes on a mock innocent tone as he takes one finger and points at her face. 

“Stop it! Stop giving me those eyes! It’s too cute! And sexy!!” 

The look she is giving him is neither objectively cute nor sexy, unless one considered her to be both naturally, and her expression instead turns confused. 

“Ugh! Just stop looking at me!” He covered his face with his hands.

Millie shakes her head amusedly and turns to wander out. 

“Wait! Okay, wait wait wait, come back!” Blitz calls after her. 

She stops and reappears in the doorway. 

“…. does he like me?” He asks in a squeak.

Millie’s face turns victorious. “Hah! I knew it! I totally knew it! Moxxie!!” 

She takes off running for their shared office space. 

Blitz’s jaw drops in panic. “Oh no no no you don’t,” he yells, jumping over his desk to go after her. “Don’t you fucking dare! I’ll kill you!”

“Hahaha you can’t kill me!!! Wouldn’t someone have to pay you for that first!!!” 

“That’s not how it works!!!” 

“Moxxie!” She yells again.

Except then Blitz catches up to her. He wraps his arms right around her and picks her up so she can’t go anywhere. She squirms and tries to push his arms away. 

Naturally, it appears to be a rather compromising position. 

Moxxie chooses this time to show up in the hallway, catching Blitz holding his struggling wife a bit more tightly than he would like. He holds up a hand and points a finger at them. 

“Uh… Blitz… Why…. are you…. holding my wife?”

Blitz drops her like a hot potato and she slumps on to the ground. He offers a sheepish smile at Moxxie and holds his hand out to the sides. 

“Sweetie! I was just here to tell you that-“ Millie starts to say, getting up onto her knees so she can stand. 

“No!!!” Blitz reaches down to cover her mouth, only contributing to Moxxie’s confusion. She tries to push his hand away to speak to him. 

“Can you please stop manhandling my wife?” Moxxie sighs.

Millie manages to shove his hand away. “Yeah, stop manhandling me!”

Blitzo’s eyes dart between them both before he groans and drops her. “Fine! I let you go! Now I swear if you as much--” 

“Don’t worry boss,” Millie laughs. “Your secret is safe with me!”

“Oh thank fuck,” he sighs, slumping in relief. 

She giggles but Moxxie looks at them suspiciously. 

“Alright well, I’m gonna go back to my office, you two, uh… don’t murder anyone unless I’m around.”

“You got it boss,” Millie says perkily as Moxxie sighs and rolls his eyes. 

He ends up following her back to the lobby, where Loona is reading something. 

“What the hell was that?” Moxxie angrily whispers over to her. 

“Nothing!”

“We’ve been married for years. If you were gonna mess around with anyone, I sure as hell hope it wouldn’t be him!” 

She giggles again. “Don’t worry honey, it’s not me you should be worried about.” 

Before Moxxie can respond to that, Loona speaks up from the desk. 

“Are you guys talking about Bltiz?” She asks. 

Moxxie grunts and crosses his arms. Millie looks at him with a concerned expression.

“He totally wants to fuck both of you, you know,” Loona drops. 

The couple starts sputtering, no words coming out of their mouths frantically as she continues looking at her phone. 

“How do you… how do you know that?” Moxxie finally manages. 

“Uh,” Loona says. “I’m a dog, dumbass. I can fucking smell everything. And let me tell you, picking up on his horny longing is the worst thing to have _ever_ happened to me.” 

This starts a round of frantic hand motions from the couple, looking at each other guiltily and away. 

Which is weird, because neither of them have done anything wrong, but both feel just as strangely guilty as the other. 

In Millie’s case, she had for sure thought the interest was with Moxxie only. 

But to have missed that Blitz might also be interested in her? She’s bewildered. 

Though all the evidence is there. Blitz always trying to watch them at home, watching them eat and sleep… 

Inserting himself in their lives for their attention. She’s thought it had all been to get a rise out of Moxxie, but now… 

What if Blitz did like both of them?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> not sure if I’ll continue, I’m not well versed in poly but goddamn if I’m not fascinated by this potential catastrophe of a dynamic  
> If you’re interested in discussing with me, hit me up in the comments and we’ll figure out a way to communicate!
> 
> Post episode one "Murder Family" viewing comments: HOLY SHIT I TOTALLY CALLED THIS SHIP.....


End file.
